


Different Friendship

by Vampirelady93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Brainwashing, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Name Changes, Nobody is Dead, Other, Psychological Horror, Secret Organizations, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Lea been looking for his best friend Isa been disappeared for nine years ago when he was waiting for him come to the park, but nobody know what happened to his homeworld when Heartless attacked it, Lea forgetting about his friend when he just woke up in different world Traverse Town that where he lived it now because he lost his some memory of everything without Isa disappeared it, but he knows his some friend having same worlds.Saix having a stranger dream about redhaired boy been young a boy fifteen or sixteen he wanted it badly to take that boy in his life, but the Organization group didn't control himself when they find some only boy with red hairs who knows him before... Because they didn't know Lea is a real girl in her secrets when she was young girl been wears boy's clothes.





	Different Friendship

The adult red haired woman wears her tomboy clothes about t-shirt black and jeans longs, but she look like a real man with her hair spiked like a fires, look up at the nighttime about beautiful like a beach "Hmm.... Like a dark blue in ocean... in my dreams about that boy with blue hairs, but I didn't remember so much for been seven years now."   
  
The young man with brown hairs and one scar on his nose, look at herself and his hand touched on her shoulder "It's been seven years for long times when we'd been here from our homeworld... But, I remember that home was warm and warm memory I had it before when Cid saved me and them after we'd saw you there in this places from this night... Lea."   
  
Lea look up at himself and smiles softly, shrugged softly as know he know about herself "I know what you mean it, But, I really don't remember so much when I was just woke up without memory loss like a sleep coma. But you knows about myself so much when we were young teenage or childhood, Leon."   
  
Squall look down at herself as knows her secrets genders "Well, Yes. Trust me, I know about everything of yourself when we were young before. But you didn't trust me when you were teenage like an animal get anger for not knowing about everything we'd trying to help you to getting better right now. They're waiting for us about news from the Kings."   
  
Lea nodded it as her arms wrapped on his arms and smiles softly "Okay, Leon. " she kisses him on the lips softly as the swordman smiles back before kissed her back 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The adult man with blue haired long and 'X' scar on his nose as growling softly when he was busy with paperwork for giving missions to the groups been scared of himself, but lucky the superiors told him stop it when he took the paper away from himself and bows it for apologizes what he do it "Saix didn't control himself like an animal so much when he joined it, Xigbar. "  
  
The Rank II shrugged it as look at his superiors "When Saix was young boy about sixteen years old before we made him turn into a Nobody, but I didn't get that another boy with red haired's names when he disappeared in that world after we were pretty too late to not having that boy will join with Saix. "  
  
The superior sigh heavily and pinched his nose "That's hard to find the red hair with boy I'd been ordered them for finding the boy in five years ago. Maybe we'll talk to Xehanort." 

They summons the portal to Scala ad Caelum as they walk to the way for see their Master Xehanort stand front to watch at the clock towers "What is it, Xemnas and Xigbar?"   
  
Xigbar crossed his arms and look at the bald man "The Rank VIII Saix been acting like an animal when he didn't control himself for wanting the boy with red haired same his ages for seven years now. "  
  
Xehanort look around at them nodded it as hold his jaws "Hmmm.... Like he was so stressed before he wants this boy was his friend. Xemnas, tell me about Saix what you know before."  
  
Xemnas frowned as amen in calm tones "He was sixteen years old when he lost his hearts and memory of everything in his human life after one years later he having stranger dream about same red haired boy in the past after he kept anger forever for wanting that boys. I think that name be... I don't get right hear what he said it when he whisper in low tones like a wolf. But, I believe him said "L" "   
  
The Master closed his eyes and thinking about something, trying to remember about some things in seven years ago 'Terra don't say it before when he recognize two boys before they tried peeking into the Castle? Ah...' "I remember that boy before as what Saix wanted it was his best friend when he was little boy. "  
  
Rank II look surprised as staring at Xehanort "Really?! How? "   
  
Xehanort snapped his finger about the picture of young boy with spiked red and green eyes look fifteen years old, but look different faces as look scared or shy so much when he was alone in the pictures 

Xemnas blink in surprised as staring at the picture "Look like.... a girl? That's why they've never been finding that red haired girl in all worlds. Master, do you know hi- I mean her names?"   
  
The dark Master grinned it as look around at them "Her name is...."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lea kicking in air and yelled it "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" she panting heavily and fall down on the ground when she need a break time for becoming a fighter with her boyfriend Squall helped it, but she have a hard time to work when she fight with Heartless many time in every day and night to protect peoples from danger of Heartless "Hey, Wolf-boy. How long day we'd become fighter to protect people when they're new here?"  
  
He panting heavily as throws his gunsword turn into disappeared, sit down on the ground front of herself "I think last over weeks when they're new people like five, but Heartless get it before we're too late. That's why we have to learn how be strong and stop Heartless when they're get here."   
  
She nodded it as look around at her boyfriend "True. But.. Why are we've been relationship for four years now?" She want to know why her boyfriend liked her once times when they'll be apart in their homeworld  
  
Squall sighed it "Well... When I wasn't really interested to all girl I didn't feel right, but I feel like I'm interested to you when you opened my eyes to see you are very beautiful like a Rose with thorn in somebody's hand holding it. When I feel like I want to be with you and trust you as you are a fighter for what you do it. It's don't matter what I'll be your first or last boyfriend in your lost memory, but we have a create new futures."   
  
Lea blushes red more than bright red when she listened to him talk about gentle talk to make her feel like she act teenage but act adult as cough in amen "I.... I think you're right, Le- I mean... Squall.." She look adorable shy with her cutie face make Squall don't hold it but trying control his self of animal lust for want to have sex with her badly   
  
He cough in amen as look away from herself and patting on her head "No need it, Lea. How...join me to my apartments tomorrows? "   
  
She blinked it but nodded it "Sure, I love it. Hey, I gotta go for help to Yuffie, she needs my help for how what she do it. See you tomorrow, Squall~" She winked it and kisses his cheeks as she waved it   
  
Leon smiled it as stand up from the ground, blushes pink on his cheeks "I don't believe what I did it. Sorry, Isa. I'm glad she'd been my girlfriend for four years ago." 

The Black coat person crossed arms and watched at them 'Look like that, but Saix isn't really happy when I found that person with lovers. What do I doing?' itself disappeared in one second later after Leon sense something when he look around up at the roofs "......?"

* * *

Revews?


End file.
